


A Gift

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Fluff, Gifts, Minor Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Violence, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots of the Don't Starve characters giving you gifts! Chapters could be interpreted as shipping/romance, if you would like it to.Reader has no defining pronouns.Edit: Discontinued because writing reader inserts aren't too fun for me uhh sorry!
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/N] means Your Name, for those who don't know.  
> Also, sorry if you Wilson lovers out there don't like this chapter too much, I don't exactly interpret Wilson to be a very nice person, but I tried!
> 
> Word count: 751.

You and Wilson share a base, technically. It is you, Wilson, Maxwell, and Winona. The “base” consists of two bases that look nearly identical in quality. One was built by Maxwell and one was built by Wilson. They did so to see who would build a better base. The two constantly bicker over which base is better, despite their very clear similarities. Winona lives on Maxwell’s “base” and you live on Wilson’s “base.”

Despite Wilson spending most of every day arguing with Maxwell over something small and miniscule, he does occasionally make time to talk to you. You and him often have long, interesting discussions in the evenings and share your love of science, though his knowledge relating to the subject seems to be smaller than he let on.

Despite his better than everyone, wannabe scientist attitude, you and him get along very well. He almost treats you as an equal to him.  _ Almost.  _ He was on a hunting trip with Maxwell currently, so you two hadn’t gotten to speak in a few days. You kind of missed his presence. It was just you and Winona for a bit.

Yesterday, Willow and Wortox played a “prank” on you, in which they burnt down the alchemy engine in you and Wilson’s base. Today, you had been spending the day fixing it, as Wilson was nowhere to be seen. You wondered where he went. He was probably off bickering with Maxwell in some forest or trying to convince the other survivors that he is much smarter than he actually is.

Winona had decided to join you in fixing the alchemy engine, her working the cut stone into a spherical shape as you hammered the wooden supports together. You two hadn’t spoken to each other but were humming to some made up tune together as you both worked.

Winona was a much quicker worker than you were, but the job of working all the cut stone together still took her quite a while.

After a while of working, Wilson finally came back to the base, hands behind his back. He sauntered over to you, a small smile on his face. “Hey, [Y/N]!”

You looked up to see Wilson, his smile growing a bit when you two make eye contact. You smiled back at him. “Hey, Wilson.”

“I have a little something for you.” his smile only grew wider. 

“Like, a gift?” you asked, him nodding happily in response. You then continued. “Alright, what is it?”

Wilson extended his arm in your direction, an electrical doodad clutched in his hand. “This!” he exclaimed as if it was the most important, expensive, rare thing in the entire constant. “For you!”

You looked up at him, a bit puzzled. You appreciated the fact that he got it specifically for you, but you were confused about why he seemed to think of this gift as something so important. Before you could get a chance to respond, Winona spoke. “Thanks!”

She took it from Wilson. “The alchemy engine needs fixin’ anyway.”

Wilson’s eye twitched a bit. “That’s for [Y/N], Winona.”

“Get ‘em a better gift next time, then.” she said rather casually, setting the doodad beside her as she began to work with the cut stone again.

You laugh a bit at Winona’s response. You did appreciate Wilson wanting to get you a gift, but you did also agree that maybe he should have gotten you something a little more valuable, personal. Maybe something you liked or something that reminded him of you. The doodad he’d gotten looked a bit beaten up and as if he just picked it up off the ground and gave it to you to make himself look generous.

Maxwell was standing behind Wilson, looking a bit disappointed himself. “Anyway,” he started. “I managed to get some morsel during the trip. We can have some meaty stew tonight.”

“Sounds good! All this work is makin’ me hungry!” Winona smiled.

Wilson still looked kind of irritated from the reaction Winona had to his gift. As Winona got up to help Maxwell start preparing dinner, you went over to Wilson. “Hey,” you began. “The gift wasn’t too bad.”

“Yes, yes.” Wilson straightened his back, trying to make himself look tall and more presentable as you put your arm around him. “It reminded me of you and our discussions about science.”

“And I appreciate that.” you hugged him. “Thank you, Wilson.”

“You’re very welcome, [Y/N]!” he sounded more confident now, wrapping an arm around you.


	2. Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Willow are going to prank Wilson, though she has a surprise for you first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also not good at writing Willow soooooo sorry about that!  
> You and Willow are mischievous bastards in this.  
> Word count: 588

You were in a group of misfits and tricksters. You, Willow, Wigfrid, Wes, and Wortox all shared one large base together. You got along with Wes, Wortox, and Wigfrid just fine but you got along best with Willow. She would often drag you along with her to go play pranks on others or burn things down. 

You and her were best friends, always playfully bantering with each other, cracking stupid jokes and puns left and right. Willow took a special interest in fire and you would often listen to her ramble on for hours and hours about it, enjoying every little fact and thing she knew about flames. Together, you two were unstoppable.

Today, you two had planned to prank Wilson. Burning down his alchemy engine was what Willow had in mind, and you agreed to it almost instantly. Seeing the scientist mad or distressed almost always delighted Willow, as it did you. 

“[Y/N], it’s time!” Willow practically squealed in delight as she ran over to you. “Let’s go!”

You grinned at this, getting excited. “Let’s get him!”

You began to run in the direction of Wilson’s base but Willow swiftly grabbed your wrist, stopping you from going any further. “Hey! Not yet!”

“Whyyy?” you drew the syllable out as you frowned a little, eager to start the kind of cruel prank.

“I got a surprise for you!” Willow grinned from ear to ear, giggling a bit. “Give me a second!”

She ran into her tent and you could hear the sounds of her giggling as she searched inside for whatever the surprise was. Was it something to help the prank? You hoped so. No matter what it was, it was probably something fun. Willow was always fun and you loved having fun with her.

“[Y/N]!” she came out of the tent, hands behind her back.

“What do you have, Willow?” you asked, knowing she couldn’t keep a secret. It was never her strongpoint.

“Look what I got you!” she held something up high in the air, giggling like a madman.

Looking up, you could see she was holding up a lighter. It was a little smaller than hers and it was painted a grassy shade of green. Various white daisies were painted onto it, not exactly the nicest looking but you could tell there was effort put into making them look right. Willow was practically jumping up and down, giggling even more as she awaited your response to her gift. “Do you like it?!”

You continued to stare up at the lighter. You loved it! It was great! You always used torches or Willow’s own lighter to burn things down. How long did it take her to make you your own one? Let alone a custom one she seemingly painted herself? “Willow,” you started, your tone quickly taking a more gleeful turn. “I love it!”

She lowered her arms, now holding the lighter out for you to take. Swiftly taking it, you shove it in your pocket before enveloping Willow in a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”

“Glad you like it, haha!” she hugged you back just as tightly, never stopping her giggles of delight. “Wanna use it in our prank?”

“Yeah!” you exclaimed loudly, beginning to giggle a little yourself.

“Alright, let’s go!” Willow said, letting go of you as you let go of her.

You took her hand in yours, squeezing tightly. Your grins grew to more mischievous ones before you began to run in the direction of Wilson’s base once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Wilson's alchemy engine


	3. Wolfgang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of working, Wolfgang makes you dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang is a good cook!  
> Word count: 651

Wolfgang and you were friends. He very much valued all his friends and you felt happy to be considered one of his. He often gave you little gifts, paid you small compliments, or invited you to do things with him like hunt down some spiders or pigmen. He often tried to keep long conversations going with you and make sure you felt valued.

The base he and you shared with Woodie was a little small but it was very cozy. It was also usually very quiet, making sleeping often a very easy task. Woodie had already turned in for the night after a long day of chopping trees and you were pretty tired from mining and carrying heavy rocks all day long. You decided it was time you got some rest as well.

You lay in your tent, curled up in a blanket with your eyes gently closed. You felt peaceful. The only noise your ears could pick up was the occasional clinks of a crockpot that sat outside your tent. Wolfgang was making himself some dinner, so the noise was understandable, and it wasn’t even that loud or bothersome.

After another few minutes, you finally found yourself drifting off to sleep. You felt cozy, warm, relaxed. All thoughts and worries seemed to have been cleared from your mind until-

“[Y/N]!” came the loud, booming voice with a thick german accent.

It was Wolfgang. Why was he calling for you? Did he not think you were asleep? Nonetheless, you didn’t want to be rude so you sat up, and ran a hand through your hair in an attempt to make yourself look a little more presentable before you walked out of your tent. 

Outside the tent was Wolfgang, holding up a wooden plate with three large meatballs on it. “Friend, you no have dinner, so Wolfgang made some!”

That made you realize that you actually didn’t eat dinner, though you didn’t feel very hungry either. Hungry or not, you should probably eat anyway. “Oh, thank you, Wolfgang!” you took the plate from him, smiling.

Just as you were about to turn around and walk back to your tent, he spoke again. “Eat here. Wolfgang want to see friend strong.”

“Pardon?” you said in the most polite tone you could, not entirely understanding what your strong friend meant.

“Wolfgang want to see you buff on full stomach. Buff like Wolfgang.” he flexed his muscles a bit.

Oh. That’s what he meant. Did he not understand that you couldn’t exactly do that. “Uh.. Wolfgang?” you began. “Sorry to break it to you, but only you can do that.”

“Oh. Wolfgang is sorry.” he blushes a bit in embarrassment.

“It’s fine, I appreciate you making me dinner anyway.” you smiled a bit wider, looking up at him.

The meatballs smelled great and honestly made you work up an appetite. You had never tried Wolfgang’s cooking anyway so now was a good opportunity to. Grabbing an oversized meatball, you took a small bite out of it, beginning to chew on the piece. 

Wow.  _ Wow _ . Wolfgang could make some damn good meatballs. They tasted amazing. It was probably was one of the best meatballs you’ve ever had. It was almost as good as Warly’s. Getting out of bed was a good idea. “Wolfgang, these taste incredible!” you exclaimed.

Wolfgang grinned at this. “Good! Wolfgang is glad friend enjoys food.”

“You should cook more often, honestly.” you said before taking another bite out of the meatball, a large one at that.

Wolfgang’s grin only got bigger. “You flatter Wolfgang, but Wolfgang will take advice.”

You decided you wanted to take the meatballs back into your tent, your sleepiness slowly overtaking you. “Good to know!” you nod at him before continuing. “I’m turning in for the night. Good night, Wolfgang!”

“Good night, friend!” he said before you turned on your heel and went back to your tent.


	4. Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and you have a very brief interaction, in which she gives you an odd gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short and rushed but I don't like writing Wendy sorry.  
> Word count: 364

Wickerbottom and you shared a base with all the kids of the constant. It sounded annoying but they were genuinely pretty good kids. They surprisingly didn’t cause too much mischief and could settle down when they had to. You got along with the kids as well, they were kind to you and you were obviously kind back. Sometimes you’d play with them, teach them more about the constant, or just watch them to make sure they don’t get hurt. 

You were currently watching the kids run around, laughing and playing. You thought they were playing some kind of tag because they seemed to be chasing each other. Wickerbottom had asked you to watch them while she went out to get the drumsticks she needed to make a turkey dinner later.

While you were lost in your thoughts, Wendy skipped over to you, a blank expression on her face. Nothing new, Wendy was usually relatively emotionless. After staring at you for a few long moments, she spoke. “[Y/N], I have brought you a gift.”

A gift? Wendy didn’t seem like the type to give anybody gifts. Nonetheless, she raised her arms, seemingly placing something upon your head. Whatever it was, it felt a little rough and prickly. Had she put a cactus on your head? You decided to take Wendy’s gift off your head, holding it in your hands so you could see what it was. 

It was a garland, a very pretty one at that. The dark, dull shades the flowers had led you to believe they may have been made of dark flowers. No wonder it seemed so prickly and rough when it was on your head. You could already feel the slightest bits of your sanity slipping away from you. Did Wendy not know the effect dark flowers had? Did she do this intentionally? You didn’t know, but you didn’t think you should ask.

“Enjoy it.” she walked away after saying that, going back to playing with Wurt and Webber.

You set the dark garland beside you, unsure of what to do. That was an odd, brief interaction. Maybe you’d tell Wickerbottom about it when she got back to the base.


	5. WX-78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cave trip goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got SO carried away with this because I honestly really think WX is interesting but I never get to write about them.  
> Warnings for blood and violence in this chapter. The violence isn't too detailed/graphic but nonetheless, you should skip this if violence bothers you.  
> Special thanks to my boyfriend for helping me with dialogue and being my beta reader. He also wrote a small part of this (with me adding in a few little details and cleaning it up so it flows a bit better.)  
> EDIT: Corrected some grammar and changed WX's pronouns to be they/them, sorry about not doing that before.  
> Word count: 1506

WX-78 lived alone. Everyone knew this. The robot seemed to strongly despise all humans to the point where they couldn’t bring themself to live on the surface with them, so they built their base underground, in the caves. You had only stumbled upon their base a few times while exploring the caves, but they never really noticed you, and even when they did, they only gave you a strange glare.

You two had never spoken before. They lived in their underground base by themself, and you lived in your base, near some bees and beefalo by yourself. They never came up to the surface anyway, and even if they did, they’d have no reason to talk to you. You’re human. They would probably kill all humans if they had the chance.

You were exploring the caves, hoping to find the ruins. You had no idea how long you had been there but it was probably at least a week. You felt hungry and tired. You forgot to bring any kind of fur roll and you had run out of food long ago. You hadn’t been able to find any kind of exit and you couldn’t find any berries to pick or light bulbs to eat.

Of course, there were bunny men among other things lurking around in the caves, but you had no weapon and were much too weak to fight them off. You weren’t stupid, of course you had brought weapons when you were planning to go to the ruins, but monsters ran rapid in this part of the caves and you had to use your weapons until they broke.

You were so exhausted. Every limb of yours hurt. Every step you took only made you ache more and more. Where was your map? You swear you brought it with you but you couldn’t find it in your backpack. All that was in there was a very weak shovel and a few twigs.

You stop in your tracks when you hear a familiar roar. It’s small, a little high-pitched, but you knew exactly what it was. You could hear their tiny footsteps. Spiders. Spiders in the constant were different than they were in the real world. They were large and could do a lot of damage to someone in large groups.

Groups. The word echoed in your head as you heard the sound of their footsteps getting louder. You could hear so many footsteps. Oh God.

Turning around, you saw a large group of cave spiders. That was even _worse_ . Letting out another roar, the group began to rush at you and you immediately booked it, running in the opposite direction. You were screaming as you ran, hoping someone, _anyone_ would hear. Hell, even WX-78 wouldn’t be an unwelcome appearance at this scene. Maybe they would help you! Or maybe they would want to watch you suffer and die to cave spiders.

The cave spiders chased you for minutes and minutes, following you no matter what twist or turn you took. You tried to throw your shovel at them but it did nothing. They were slowly catching up to you. You took a left turn, running as fast as you could, though you were slowly growing more and more exhausted. The floor was rocky, making it harder to run and suddenly-

You tripped. You landed face first on the ground, the string from the fall very painful. You were so exhausted and you found it hard to get yourself to stand up. Before you could even attempt to move, the cave spiders finally reached you and began to circle you. _Oh no._

The terrifying, oversized bugs began to bite you all over. Your legs, your arms, your hands, your face, no place was spared from the spiders bites. Pain overtook you and you couldn’t even bring yourself to scream that much. Was this the end? Was this where you would die? Getting bitten to death by a bunch of stupid spiders, unable to defend yourself?

You were in too much pain to really struggle much and the deep bites the spiders gave you were bleeding profusely. You could feel this was the end. Would anyone find you here? Maybe someone with an amulet or telltale heart on them? Probably not. No one really came to this part of the caves.

_CLACK!_ You heard a sound in the distance. It sounded like something was thrown. Nonetheless, it strangely seemed to grab all the cave spiders attention. They all stopped devouring you and skittered away in the direction of the sound. Welp, guess your death will be even slower now. Some bunny man probably made that sound. Maybe they dropped something or threw something.

No matter, it was a bit relieving to not be bitten constantly, though the pain you felt from your wounds was still pretty unbearable. You can’t bring yourself to move but you gently let your eyes close, accepting your fate. It didn't matter that the spiders were gone now, death was still inevitable. 

A distant clinking sound was heard in the distance, it was getting closer. Any survivor in the constant knew that dreadful sound. It was the sound of an evil robot followed by their lust for the death and despair of all things living. You know why they were here. A final blow by none other than the genocidal reject clockwork sure is one way to go. This is end of [Y/N].

“YOUR SURVIVAL IS RESPECTABLE, FLESHLING.” the robot oddly began by complimenting you, or at least you thought it may be one.

Or maybe they were just taunting you? WX-78 was always one to downsize any living thing but this was just redundant, can they not just get it over with?

“FLESHLINGS LIKE YOU ARE IDIOTIC FOR COMING DOWN HERE, BUT YOU'VE DONE WELL. EVEN I CAN SEE THAT.” they continued.

_What are they doing?_ you thought. You could barely tell what they were talking about. You could barely think or remember anything. The only thing you felt was pain and the only thing your mind could manage to muster up aside from your previous thought was death.

“YOU ARE GETTING BLOOD ON MY CAVE FLOOR, GET UP.”

You were in too much pain to make any response, or even think of anything anymore.

“WOW, I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF.”

The pain overtook you and you blacked out.

When you finally came to, you were laying on a fur roll. You felt dizzy and cold, the pain from your wounds resurfacing, though it wasn’t as bad as before. Where were you?

“ARE YOU AWAKE, FLESHLING?” came the voice of WX-78.

Why were they still with you? What did they do? Why didn’t they kill you? You wanted to see what they did to you but you couldn’t bring yourself to move through the pain. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak, either.

“FLESHLING?” WX-78 repeated. “ANSWER ME.”

You forced yourself to say something, no matter how much it hurt your throat. “W.. W-What did you d-do..?”

“I BROUGHT YOU TO MY BASE. I AM TAKING PITY ON YOU, FLESHLING.” WX-78 poured something on a bite near your ankle. 

It felt cold and it made the bite mark sting greatly. Their cold, metal fingers rubbed the area, making sure whatever they poured on your ankle seeped into the bite wound as much as possible. After a few minutes, they drew their hand away and wrapped something soft around your ankle.

“Are y-you patching m-my w.. wounds up..?” the more you spoke, the easier it became, though it was still a little painful.

“SIT UP.” WX-78 instructed instead of actually responding to your question.

Despite your aching, you brought yourself to sit up. You could see WX-78 now. They then stood up and walked over to some crockpots that were a little far, so you couldn’t really tell what they were doing over there.

You decided to look at your body. Most of your bite wounds had been wrapped in makeshift bandages. Your entire left leg was wrapped in it and it was stained with a bit of blood as well. WX-78 did a good job patching you up, surprisingly.

“FLESHLING,” WX-78 walked back over to you, a bowl in their hands.

They set the little red bowl onto your lap. The bowl was filled with hot, green soup. It smelled like asparagus. WX-78 stared at you with a blank expression. “EAT.” they commanded.

You brought the bowl up to your lips, tipping the bowl a bit and beginning to drink the soup. It tasted better than you expected. They watched you attentively as you continued to drink. When you finished, you set the empty bowl down on your lap, though WX-78 quickly took it from you and set it aside.

“Thank you f-for helping me..” you smiled a bit at them.

They groaned. “CONSIDER IT A GIFT. YOU’RE LUCKY I DID THIS.”

There was a moment of silence between you two before the robot finally spoke again. “NOW GET OUT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, after all this, they just tell you to screw off lol.  
> They gave you the gift of saving you from death.


	6. Wes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wes basically just eat food and hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, this is a little more shippy than the other chapters? Idk, I just feel that way. Either way, this could be interpreted as shipping or just good friends lol.  
> Sloppily written because I have a headache, sorry for any errors.
> 
> Word count: 727

You lived in a quite chaotic area. It wasn’t chaotic because of the animals or weather but instead because of the people who inhabited the area. You lived in a large base with Wortox, Wes, Wigfrid, and Willow. Willow loved pulling pranks on other survivors, as did Wortox. Sometimes Wes or Wigfrid would get involved but they usually stayed out of it.

Wes was the calmest of the four but it was probably because he did not talk. All he did was smile, make balloons, and somehow keep a clean coat of makeup on his face at all times. He was always kind to you, waving whenever he saw you, giving you constant small gifts such as flowers and balloon animals, and doing his best to keep you entertained when there was nothing to do.

Today, the base was rather empty. Willow went to go pay Wilson a visit, probably to play some stupid prank on him. You didn’t know where Wortox was but you thought he may have went out to go visit Warly. Wigfrid was hunting down some hounds and spiders. Needless to say, they were all busy. By dusk, they were all still gone, leaving just you and Wes alone at the base.

You were sitting by the firepit, staring at the relatively large sized flame. It was late autumn so it was rather cold, though you forgot where you put your winter hat so you didn’t have much to help you keep warm aside from the fire. 

Suddenly, you felt something soft slip onto your head. You brought your hands up to touch whatever had been put on your head, feeling the familiar, soft texture of a winter hat. You look up to see Wes smiling down at you. He must have noticed you were cold. You gave a small smile and chuckled a bit. “Thank you, Wes.”

Wes’ smile was replaced with a wide grin. Turning on his heel, he walked off, only to return a few seconds later with two makeshift plates of pierogis in his hands. Sitting down, he placed one plate into your lap. You were happy he made you dinner.

Wes nodded, beginning to eat his food, you doing the same. He finished his food long before you were even halfway done yours. You never understood how he was such a quick eater. Nonetheless, he never left your side, just staring into the fire as you continued to eat. The silence you two shared was welcome, but you could tell Wes wanted to do something to break it.

When you were about done eating, Wes took something out of his pocket and turned away from you. From the immense amount of annoying, high pitched squeaking sounds that filled the area, you could already tell he was doing something with a balloon. After a solid half a minute of having to hear those annoying sounds, Wes turned back around to face you, holding a balloon flower in his left hand.

Wes’ small gifts like these were always enough to make you grin from ear to ear, and this time was no exception. You took the balloon from him, holding it close to you and staring happily at it. Seeing your expression, Wes quickly went back to work, inflating another balloon and once again beginning to shape it to his liking. When he was finished, he presented you with a bright yellow elephant balloon. 

His look of pride and delight only intensified when you took the balloon from him and hugged it close. “This is so cute, Wes!”

After hugging the fake animal for a few moments, you set it aside with the flower. Wes reached into his pocket, probably to take out another balloon, but you gently grabbed his arm, stopping him. The puzzled look he gave you quickly turned to one of surprise when you pulled him close and wrapped your arms around him. After a few seconds, he gently wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder.

“I know I don’t say it much, but I really do appreciate all these little gifts you give me.” you told him. “Thank you for everything, Wes.”

He hugged you a little tighter, seemingly elated. You smiled wide, letting out a relieved sigh. You two enjoyed a silent moment together in each others arms, calm but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah the ending is sloppy sorry oof


End file.
